Madness of Breastfeeding
by Lecia412
Summary: [Oneshoot-Complete] Kris yang frustasi karena harus menjaga monster kecil berbeda warna(?) seperti Sehun dan Jongin. Apalagi ia semakin dibuat gila dengan bahasa alien yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. KaiHun Chibi and KrisHun Bromance. Dislike-Don't Read!


**Madness of Breastfeeding**

**©Lecia412**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Oh Sehun (Wu ShiXun) and Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Humor / Family**

* * *

**—~o0o~—**

* * *

.

Kris hari ini dengan terpaksa harus menemani monster-monster kecil yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Baiklah itu berlebihan, karena pada dasarnya salah satu dari monster kecil tersebut masih mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya.

"Iss, bububu!" Seorang bayi berpipi chubby belepotan biskuit mengoceh dengan tidak jelas kepada kakaknya.

Kris—si kakak—sebenarnya tak keberatan jika dirinya hanya disuruh menjaga bayi seperti Sehun dan Jongin sendirian di rumah. Namun yang hampir membuat Kris gila adalah bahasa alien yang mereka gunakan dalam berkomunikasi. Adakah kamus untuk menterjemahkan bahasa bayi adiknya? Jika ada, Kris ingin sekali membelinya, tak peduli jika kamus tersebut berharga milliaran dolar asalkan Kris tak gila mendengar ocehan tak jelas monster kecil albino didepannya.

"Bububu!" Dan sekarang suara bayi berkulit hitam—baiklah ralat berkulit tan—juga menyahuti ucapan adiknya yang kini menyodorkan sebuah biskuit yang sudah lembek terkena air liurnya.

"Iiisss bububu hiks—" Kris sontak saja terkejut saat menyadari Sehun mulai terisak kecil. Ah, dia tahu! Mungkin Sehun ingin dia mengambil biskuit yang disodorkan olehnya.

Kris hendak mengambil biskuit di tangan Sehun sebelum Jongin menggigit tangannya. "Akh—apa yang kau lakukan monster kecil!" teriak Kris. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur gigitan Jongin tidak sakit sama sekali, justru dia merasa geli. Monster kecil seperti mereka belum ditumbuhi gigi, dan hal itu sangat Kris syukuri karena mungkin saja ia akan terinfeksi virus yang dibawa makhluk alien seperti mereka jika berhasil menancapkan giginya.

"Ihh—" Kris mengusap air liur Jongin ke baju pemiliknya. Jijik? Tentu saja! Kris adalah salah satu dari sekian juta makhluk penghuni bumi yang alergi dengan anak kecil.

Sementara Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membiarkan saja Kris berbuat semaunya. Lagi pula apa yang dimengerti oleh bayi yang belum genap satu tahun seperti dirinya? Jongin hanya mengerti makan, tidur, bermain, dan Sehun. Usianya juga masih berumur 10 bulan, sedangkan si kecil albino bahkan masih 8 bulan. Jadi bisa dipastikan ia _fine-fine_ saja dengan perbuatan Kris yang mengotori bajunya.

Perhatian si kecil Jongin kini teralihkan pada biskuit yang dipegang Sehun, dengan cepat ia mengambil—lebih tepatnya merampas—biskuit yang ada di tangan Sehun dan segera memakannya. Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Sepertinya monster kecil dan hitam itu tak suka Sehun memberikan biskuit itu kepadanya.

"Cemburu eoh? Cih!" Kris mencibir melihatnya. Bagaimana seorang bayi seperti dia bisa mempunyai sifat seperti itu. Bahkan dia masih belum memakai celana dan hanya memakai popok sekarang. Sungguh ajaib jika ada bayi yang mengerti cinta seperti Kim Jongin.

Mengetahui potongan biskuit masih ada di tangan Sehun, Jonginpun menyodorkan mulutnya dan memakan biskuit tersebut. Sehun yang melihat tingkah temannya hanya bisa tertawa geli karena sensasi lidah Jongin yang mencoba menjilati sisa biscuit yang sudah lembek—terkena air liurnya—dengan begitu bernafsu. Setidaknya itu yang ada di otak cerdas seorang sulung Wu.

"Iiis, lii hihihihi." (Kris geli) adu Sehun pada kakaknya. Sayangnya Kris tak menanggapinya dan malah beranjak dari sana.

Jongin melepas bibirnya dari tangan Sehun dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gusinya yang mulai ditumbuhi gigi. Terlihat sedikit berwarna putih menyembul dari gusi bagian atasnya.

"Hun nak." (Sehun enak) ucap Jongin namun tak diperhatikan Sehun. Sehun justru merangkak mendekati Kris yang kini duduk dilantai bersandar sofa di belakangnya setelah tak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan Kris sudah berada di depan TV dengan sesekali tertawa seperti orang gila melihat acara yang ditontonnya.

Saat sampai di dekat kakaknya, Sehun mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada paha Kris "Apa yang kau lakukah eoh?" tanya Kris saat merasa terganggu dengan monster kecil yang kini duduk dipangkuannya.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun mendekati kakaknya mulai merangkak menuju kesana. Sepertinya ia tak suka jika Sehun dekat-dekat dengan Kris. Ingatkan Jongin saat besar nanti untuk memusnahkan Kris Wu karena telah berani membuat Sehun mengabaikan dirinya.

Puk Puk Puk

Sehun menepuk dada Kris. "Kau ingin menum susu hm?" Sehun mengangguk lucu. rambutnya yang lebat dan sedikit panjang sedikit 'bergoyang'(?) karena tingkahnya. Bahkan Sehun kecil mulai menghisap ibu jarinya sebagai usaha untuk memberitahu kakaknya jika ia sedang haus kini.

"Baiklah tunggu disini aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu."

Plakk

"Yah, dan untukmu juga." Lanjut Kris dengan nada tak suka setelah melirik kesamping dan menemukan tuyul gelap(?) memukul lengannya. Aish, bagaimana bisa mereka menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya hingga dirinya tak menyadari monster-monster tersebut mendekatinya. Sepertinya Kris mulai besok harus sering ke gereja agar terhindar dari setan kecil seperti mereka.

"Iiiss, nananana!" (Kris Nononono) teriak Sehun saat Kris hendak memindahkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berontak di pangkuannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya dengan keras menepuk dada Kris.

"Yakk, berhenti memukulku dan biarkan aku membuatkan susu untuk kalian!" Bentak Kris pada akhirnya. Jika ibunya pulang nanti Kris bersumpah ingin meminta ganti rugi atas penganiayaan yang dilakukan dua monster kecil ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, jika ibunya tak mau, maka Kris akan melaporkan tindak KDHS (Kekerasan Dalam Hubungan Saudara) ini ke pihak berwajib atau ke KOMNAS perlindungan anak sekaligus, mengingat usianya masih 16 tahun dan pemerintah masih memberikan perlindungan untuk remaja sepertinya.

"Huwaaaaa—"

Baiklah, sepertinya otak Kris terlalu konslet. Justru dirinyalah yang bisa dipenjara karena dituduh melakukan tindak kejahatan karena membuat adiknya menangis.

Melihat Sehun yang menangis karena monster pirang yang berstatus kakak Sehun ini membuat Jongin geram. Ia menaiki sofa yang berada di belakang tubuh Kris dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Sepertinya Jongin sangat marah kali ini. Dalam otak kecilnya yang masih berkembang, kini Jongin mengartikan jika Kris tengah melakukan kejahatan pada Sehun. Jongin ingin menyelamatkan temannya itu. Maka dimulailah aksi heroik seorang bayi tan bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Iiisss Hyaaaa!" Teriaknya seolah dirinya kini seorang _Ultraman_ yang ingin membasmi alien yang menganggu kekasihnya. Kekasih? Anggap saja seperti itu karena Jongin memang begitu menyukai bungsu albino keluarga Wu tersebut.

"AKHHHH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HITAM! YAKK, LEPASKAN!" teriak Kris memegangi rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Jongin. Kris tak bisa berbuat sbanyak karena kini sebelah tangannya lagi menahan tubuh Sehun yang berontak dipangkuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris mengacungkan bendera putihnya. Ia menyerah melawan dua monster kecil yang telah menganiayanya. Bahkan kini dirinya diperkosa oleh seorang bayi. Ceh, sungguh tidak elit sekali.

"Yakk, jangan dihisap terlalu kuat hitam!" Bentak Kris. Kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

Setelah aksi pemberontakan Sehun dan percobaan pembunuhan oleh Jongin. Okay, itu terdengar berlebihan. Lebih tepatnya penyerangan secara tiba-tiba oleh Jongin, Kris yang disibukan dengan tindakan Jongin yang ingin mencabuti rambut kebanggaannya seperti mencabuti rumput liar dihalaman rumah, tak menyadari jika Sehun mulai membuka kaos yang dipakainya.

Kris yang merasa geli saat sebuah benda basah menyentuh ehem—_nipple_nya—ehem mulai menyadari ada yang salah. Benar saja, si kecil albino kini menghisap _nipple_ miliknya karena dikira miliknya sama seperti milik ibunya yang bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Dan bodohnya lagi, Kris baru menyadari jika adik berwajah malaikat namun titisan iblis tersebut tidak pernah sekalipun meminum susu formula. Pantas saja Sehun menangis saat ia ingin membuatkan susu untuknya.

"EOMMA TOLONG AKU DIPERKOSA SEHUN!" teriaknya seperti orang gila. Beruntung di rumah tak ada siapapun sehingga _image_nya tak ternodai karena teriakannya tadi.

Jongin? Dia sebenarnya tak sudi ikut melakukan apa yang kini dilakukan oleh Sehun. Namun dasar anak kecil, otaknya yang masih polos tentu saja tergiur dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Meski Jongin sudah berhenti meminum ASI ibunya, namun melihat wajah Sehun yang sepertinya menikmati ASI milik Kris membuatnya mau tak mau mengesampingkan egonya. Siapa tahu ASI Kris lebih enak daripada ASI ibunya bukan?

"Yakk, hitam berhenti menggigitnya!" Dan teriakan Kris menghentikan aksinya meminum ASI dari monster pirang yang menjadi musuhnya itu.

Jika Jongin bisa lantang mengucapkan kata-kata, mungkin ia akan berteriak tepat di telinga Kris jika ASI nya itu sungguh ASI palsu sialan yang tak enak sama sekali bahkan Jongin tak bisa meminum setetespun dari ASI milik Kris. Namun herannya kenapa Sehun masih betah meminum ASI kakaknya? Bahkan mata Sehun kini setengah menutup sambil menikmati ASI musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

_'Aku bersumpah akan melaporkan kalian ke kantor polisi setelah ini.'_ Batin Kris dalam hati. Meski begitu ia kini mulai memangku adiknya dengan benar seperti seorang ibu yang memberikan ASI untuk anaknya. Sejahat-jahatnya seorang Wu Yi Fan, dia masih punya perikemanusian. Apalagi penjahat itu adiknya sendiri.

**The End**

.

* * *

**A/N : **KHS Fighting! (^_^9 semoga bisa mengambil maksud dari note saya yang panjang tadi. Saya tak tega dan bukan ciri saya 'berceramah' seperti itu, maka dari itu belum satu hari tangan saya gatal untuk menghapusnya. Dan mari berjuang bersama \(^_^)/


End file.
